


Pure Evil

by TheMuffinMan6969



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, Dark Percy, Drug Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evil, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Incest, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sibling Incest, Twincest, insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMuffinMan6969/pseuds/TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: *WARNING: READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION* Percy was always the one people hated. Kids would point at him on the playground, parents would advise their children not to approach him, the police had his record memorized, his own sister hated him with a passion. Now that he's a demigod with the powers of the ocean, the fun's just begun. *This story is messed up* PERTEMIS
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Pure Evil

I have no idea what the purpose of this story is. Its Pertemis, with quite a bit of AU. For some reason, I randomly decided I wanna make a story where Percy is so fucked up and evil that it's practically impossible to like him. Be warned, those with weak hearts will not like this story, the stuff he does is unforgivable. Think of my Taste story but 10 times worse. Also, a lemon story written by Ihave4cutedoggos and I will be coming soon, with quite a few chapters finished, but I'm waiting for him to finish the first and fourth chapters before I publish that.

Pure Evil

The four children of Poseidon and Sally Jackson were an odd bunch. One was not like any of the others. For starters, there was the youngest, a girl named Estelle Andromeda. She was a cute, innocent little thing, six years younger than the next sibling. The girl was almost entirely the image and personality of her mother. A kind, caring soul who'd cry when she stepped on bugs. Everyone who met her fell in love, something the Jacksons took pride in.

The next one up the line, the youngest brother Theseus Heracles Jackson, was a reserved kid. He did well in school, which was all his mother could ask for. He had the black hair and sea-green eyes of Poseidon, but Sally's face and lighter skin tone. He had a skinny frame, but despite that, you could tell he was packing some strength in him. He was by far the smartest of the siblings, and was prided upon by his father.

The second-eldest child by 13 minutes and the elder daughter of the Jacksons, was Asteria Atalanta Jackson. Like her younger brother, she was a mix between her parents, but with practically inverted traits. Her sparkling blue eyes brightened up any room she entered, and her brown hair matched well with the tanned skin of a sea-spawn. Her face was regal, thanks to the genetics that ran down through the Kronoan line, practically through all of the Greek pantheon. Her personality was fierce, and she was very protective of her younger siblings.

One person she was not fond of happened to be her own twin brother, the eldest demigod child of Poseidon, Perseus Achilles Jackson. Inverting his youngest sister, Percy was the spitting image of his godly father. His black hair, sea-green eyes and tanned skin may have put people off guard. He looked like a complete dude, but when you got close to him that all changed.

Percy was never loved by his twin, not since they were young. Asteria refused to ever sit next to him, and could never be seen alone in a room with him voluntarily. Yet despite this all, she knew him best, and that was why she hated him. She was the one who saw through his exterior.

This story will not be a fairy tale, nor a tragedy. It will simply be a collection of many memories, and events of Perseus' life that will open your eyes to who he was underneath. When the face crumbled and the world saw him for who he was, he only became worse, because now he had nothing to hide. What follows is the many things that made Perseus the man he is today, told entirely in truth to show who exactly the Wolf from the North was, and why he grew to become the most hated man in Olympic history.


	2. The Art of Abuse and the Dance of Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, after being abused for years by Gabe, finally strikes back

The Art of Abuse and the Dance of Vengeance

So here's Percy's boiling point, the part where he becomes a fucking monster.

Percy walked into the living room hesitantly, his heart pounding. He hated when Gabe called him, for every visit only brought the worst of memories to mind and concocted new ones to stay with him longer than the scars.

The air of the apartment still smelled of cigarettes and alcohol, and as Percy looked around he thought for a second that the smoke was turning into ghosts and visions of Gabe tormenting the young boy. As each one played by him, only milliseconds long, Percy felt like crying. He wanted nothing more than to run and cry and hide and pray, but he learnt from the last time he tried that. No god in heaven above would answer his prayers.

The middle-aged man was in a worn-out green and white striped recliner, his feet up and a condensing brown bottle clenched in his fist. He hadn't shaved in a few days -he rarely did. He actually looked better with grey stubble around his dark moustache than he did looking like Mario on a bad day. His receding hairline portrayed the image of a man older than 42, and once again his sweaty grey short was too short at the neck and waist, showing off more skin and hair than Percy could stand.

"What the hell took you so long?" He asked, hints of his Italian heritage coming out and mixing with his New Yorker accent. Percy didn't answer, just tried his best not to look his step-father in the eye. "No answer, huh? Disrespectful shit." He muttered under his breath, turning back to watch the baseball game and taking a sip.

"Grab me another beer before I finish mine." He ordered, and Percy complied. He trudged quietly over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a case of cans with only two in it, two unopened cases, and only one bottle. Deciding that Gabe might want to save the bottle for tomorrow, Friday, Percy took a can and opened it.

Gabe heard the crack and turned his head as Percy returned with the can. "What the hell is that?" He asked, and Percy timidly handed him his drink. "Your beer." He said, holding it out with both hands. Gabe looked at him, astonished. "I wanted another bottle, you retard! Not a can!" He raised his voice, annoyed. Percy stuttered. "Th-there was o-only one bottle left, and I-" He was cut off by Gabe.

"Oh you thought? I didn't know that when I told, you were allowed to think. I thought when I told, YOU DID!" He yelled, startling Percy. He nearly spilt some of the alcoholic drink on the carpet, which would've only served to piss off Gabe some more. Thankfully, he didn't and Gabe stood up. "I've been sitting here for days! Give me the damn beer before I piss myself!" He grumbled, slightly intoxicated from the first one.

Percy, frightened, handed him the beer. "And get the crate while you're at it!" He barked, and Percy rushed off to the fridge to grab the requested item. His breath hitched when he saw the single can inside, but he brought it to his step father anyway to avoid punishment. Gabe had downed the entire can, and snatched the last one out of Percy's crate before he'd even finished walking over to him.

Gabe sat down, watching the game. With the can in his right hand, he drank himself to an early grave, or at least tried to, on Percy's grandfather's own armchair. "Percy, no Perseus Jackson. God, what a stupid name." He muttered, quickly finishing his can. He held out his hand, and Percy stood still, scared.

Gabe's eyes turned. "What are you doing?" He asked, pissed off. "I-It's empty…" Percy looked in the crate. Gabe's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean 'it's empty'?" Percy swallowed, not liking it when Gabe got mad. "There's no more beer…" He told the man. Gabe's eyes widened in mock surprise. "Is that what empty means?!"

The two stared each other down, Percy not sure what to do. Gabe thankfully helped him. "Then get more…" He bellowed, and Percy scampered off.

He stood there for a half hour, being Smelly Gabe's personal servant with no escape. Sally had taken Asteria and the toddler Theseus to his twin sister's ballet recital, and had left Percy alone with the man he despised more than anything.

As he got more and more intoxicated, he became even more demanding. The young boy now had his shirt off, and Gabe stared hungrily at his back. Percy felt the older man's eyes all over him, and it made him want to cry.

"Boy," The man said, and Percy turned. "Come here." Gabe commanded, and submissively complied. As he stood in front of Gabe, the man sat up. He didn't say anything, but Percy knew what he wanted. He'd been doing this for over a year now. A whole year of torture.

It began as a promise. When Gabe threatened him the first time, he also threatened to do the same to Asteria. Percy couldn't have that, so he made a deal. Percy would… comply, and even willingly do more than Gabe was already bargaining for. Of course, it was on the condition that Asteria remained unharmed.

And so it was. Asteria stayed oblivious and innocent, Gabe got his sick pleasure and more than he'd ever hoped, while Percy was left with pain, scars and nightmares. He put himself through it for her.

Now here he was, on his knees and going above and beyond the call to protect his sister. Forty minutes later, they finished, and Percy was putting his clothes back on, tears streaming down his face as he received flashbacks to the violation.

Gabe was already back in his chair with another beer in his hand while Percy was in the kitchen washing his hands. He laughed as he resumed watching the game. "You know… I've been thinking lately, and your sister is growing into quite the young lady. Dare I say it, she's gonna be more of a looker than your mom." He cackled, and Percy paused, not liking where this was going.

Gabe sipped on the can with a smile. "I think it's time we… revisited the conditions we had. I think I'm willing to give up your services, and just take you both. How does that sound?" He laughed, clearly not caring toward Percy's answer.

Percy was in disbelief. All he had worked so hard for this past year was for nothing. Gabe would go back on his word and hurt them both. Percy felt like crying, so that's what he did. That and so much more.

His tears blurring his vision, Percy snapped. He grabbed the biggest knife he could find, which was rarely used, and stormed over to Gabe. His stepfather barely had time to turn his head before Percy ran the knife into his shoulder.

Gabe screamed as Percy pulled the blade out, and he stood up. He bit his lip in pain, and glared at the boy. "You little shit! I'LL KILL YOU!" He shouted, lunging for Percy. The boy sidestepped, and whacked the knife into his back and ripped it back out. Gabe's screams of pain could be heard for miles as he rolled over onto his back.

Trying to shut him up, Percy hit him again. And again. And again, until he was hacking away at a corpse in his own living room. Tears of anger poured from his eyes the entire time, and he was only partly aware of what he was doing. His efforts to silence Gabe were futile though, as he heard sirens getting louder in the distance.

The door suddenly opened, and after a few seconds Sally rushed in, tears flooding when she saw Gabe's body and Percy relentlessly brutalizing it. She pulled him into a hug as Percy dropped the knife, and she cried as she held him close. Tears staining his cheeks, Percy gave his frightened siblings a meaningful look.

After only a few seconds, the cops burst in and took Percy and Sally in for questioning, while the children were taken to a family friend. All the while Asteria couldn't get that damned sight of the corpse out of her mind.

The investigations and subsequent trial were long and arduous, and all the while Sally was convinced she would lose her baby, at least to a mental institute on account of the trauma and apparent lack of regret from the boy. Thankfully, the court ruled Percy innocent by reason of self-defence, citing the recent evidence of sexual abuse found on the boy as a motive to strike back. They also let him stay out of the wards, on the condition that he attend weekly therapy and take various meds for it.

Suffice to say, the following months were both the most stressful for the family and the most peaceful.


	3. Deep Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asteria learns to hate her brother until the end of time

Deep Hatred

The following year was hectic. The family were trying their best to move on without Gabe, but things had changed, and they could never return to normal. Sally was working three jobs now, trying to keep their family in order. It only became worse when Sally found out she was pregnant again, the result of another affair with Poseidon, though the kids didn't know that.

Percy was disturbed by the recent memories of what had transpired, and was on meds 24/7. He hated the therapist visits, and the whole idea of talking about his feelings. It felt degrading, like he was being judged, so he stopped caring about them. At the tender age of 8, he was gradually becoming more and more unhinged. One day he decided to take a break from his pills, to flush them down the toilet, and it was all downhill from there.

Within weeks, he was cutting himself, using a blade similar to the one he murdered Gabe with to scar himself deeply, physically and mentally. From then on he was always sure to never be shirtless around his mother, lest she see the scars and take him to get help.

Within months, Percy had begun talking to himself. The medication was pretty much the only thing keeping him grounded, and being off it for so long only made things worse. In the morning, with the shower running, Percy would have conversations with himself in the mirror. Not normal, everyday mirror conversations. His voice and tone would change when the person he was 'talking to' responded, and he showed clear signs of multiple personality disorder.

So in case you couldn't tell, Percy was having a tough time.

There was one event in particular that changed his childhood drastically, and led him to do even more heinous acts later in life, and even not long after the event occured. The event that began Percy's obsession with sex.

As Sally was working multiple jobs, many nights she could not be home for the kids. So, to help pay for the rent and to act as a free babysitter, Sally let her old highschool friend Vicki live with them.

Vicki was 27 at the time of this event, and had fallen on tough times. Her latest boyfriend had left her after only two months, and she was crashing on various people's couches for days at a time. Or at least that was what she told Sally. In reality, she had been staying at a man's apartment, paying for it by performing sexual favors for the man. When he grew tired of her, he kicked her out, and Sally welcomed her in.

It had gone smoothly for many weeks. She was good with the kids, and helped with the rent as best she could on a part time job. Then, one night while Sally was at work and the other kids were asleep, she changed Percy's life forever.

The two were in the living room watching tv, since Percy couldn't sleep. He wasn't really watching it, more staring at the light and enjoying the background noise it gave. He was wearing a red shirt and blue boxer shorts, and had a blanket on from the waist down.

Vicki was next to him on the couch, wearing a white tank top, her cleavage in full view, and tight shorts which clung to her backside. She was wrapped up to her neck in a grey blanket, and had a cup of coffee next to her on the table.

As Percy was staring at the tv, he noticed slight movement from the corner of his eye. Vicki was biting her lip, and at about waist-high, the blanket was moving rapidly. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at her. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Vicki paused and her eyes widened and she realised she'd been caught. She composed herself. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" She asked, and Percy nodded. She bit her lip and paused, before dropping the blanket and showing Percy exactly what she was doing.

Percy's eyes widened as the scene was unveiled in front of him, and he looked at her. "Why are you doing that?" He asked as she continued rubbing. She laughed, and stopped. "Here." She said, gently grabbing his arm and pulling it down. Percy'z breath hitched as she brought his fingers into contact with her private parts.

"Doing this makes me feel good. I go round and round and up and down and- oh fuck that feels good. Yeah, that's so much better. Keep doing that, Percy." She moaned as the young boy moved his fingers around in her nether regions.

He did as he was told and stimulated her, and she clutched the couch in sheer ecstasy as he drove her to an orgasm. She breathed heavily, and he withdrew his hand. "That was good, Percy. You did really good." She complimented, sitting up and reaching for her shorts.

Percy decided to ask a question. "How do I do that?" He asked, and she looked at him strangely. "My one looks different than yours. How do I do it?" He asked, and Vicki smirked as she realised what he was asking. She let go of the shorts, sitting up and scooting closer to Percy. "You wanna know how to feel as good as I just did?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Well let me show you." She said, reaching for his boxers. When he saw Vicki's hand reaching out to touch him, Percy momentarily got flashbacks, and he quickly slapped her hand. When Vicki looked at him curiously, he shook his head. "Mom said adults aren't allowed to touch kids like that." He told her.

Vicki chuckled, pressing herself against him and reaching for his boxers again. "Percy, I do this with guys half my age in the back of my car all the time. Just don't tell mom and it will be fine." She said, and began to pull down his shorts.

Percy stared in curiosity and slight worry as she grabbed his privates. She held the young penis up and inspected it. "My, oh my. Big for a boy your age." She said, beginning to stroke it up and down.

Percy groaned, not used to feeling this kind of pleasure. Vicki cooed. "See? You just take your hand and go up and down, up and down." She told him, but his eyes were transfixed on Vicki's hands pleasuring him.

Vicki smirked and looked him in the eye. "If you've got a girl doing this for you, she can also do this…" she told him, leaning over and engulfing the young boy in her mouth.

They continued for hours, with Vicki teaching Percy the ways of pleasing a woman, and in return, she took his innocence. Or what was left of it. Percy had never felt so good in his life, not even when Gabe had stopped breathing. He wanted more, and he would get it.

Days later, and Vicki was out with friends, leaving Percy and the kids alone without Sally's permission. Percy and his pseudo-aunt had been together every night since that first one, and this would be his first night he would remain unsatisfied.

The young boy lay in his bed, in the early hours of the morning. Both Vicki and his mother had yet to return, and he had cravings. He remembered all the things he had done with the babysitter, and quickly became aroused. Touching himself was not enough for him, he needed the real thing.

He thought over all the women he knew, and wondered what it would be like to fuck them as he had fucked Vicki. His hot young teacher, the neighbor's daughter two doors down, even his mother and sister.

Percy's mind remained on his sister as he pleasured himself to thoughts of her. The longer he lay, the further his mind wandered, and the more eager he became. He considered many times getting up and sneaking into her room, but always held himself back.

Then, at quarter to two in the morning, he decided to just do it. He would make sure he was never caught, and would fulfill his late-night fantasy.

The Jackson apartment was silent at this time of night, and his footsteps could barely be heard on the carpet as he crept down the hall. He made his way to the kitchen and opened the draw, grabbing a large circular object, before he walked back down the hall to the bedrooms.

Asteria was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about something or rather. She had a teddy bear hugged close to her chest, and her eyes were shut and her breathing remained steady.

When the bedroom door creaked open, it startled her, and she awoke from her sleep. Her eyes, wide with a child's fear, remained on the door and the shadows that accompanied it. She lay there for what felt like hours, just staring into the darkness, afraid that if she looked away a monster would get to her.

After only a few minutes of this, she mentally chastised herself for being so childish. Only babies are scared of the dark. She thought as she rolled over onto her back, before gasping loudly.

The silhouette of a person stood at the end of the bed, and as she was about to cry out, she heard her brother's voice. "Don't scream." He said. She calmed down as she realised it wasn't a monster, but that relief all dissipated as Percy got onto her bed.

She stared with wide eyes as her twin crawled up her bed towards her, like a serpent of the shadows. He stopped with his face over hers, staring into her glorious blue eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked in confusion as he remained in place over top of her.

Suddenly Percy sat down, straddling her, and he took off his shirt. Now Asteria was slightly scared, and he reached over for something behind him. She had half a mind to push him off, but she decided against it when she saw the look in his eyes. She suddenly heard a loud ripping sound, before he pressed something over her mouth.

Now absolutely scared and fearful for her life, Asteria began thrashing around, trying to get the far stronger boy off of her. Of course, Percy remained on top, and brutally slapped her across the face. He leaned down next to her ear, tears flooding from her eyes, and he whispered threateningly. "If you try and run, I'll kill you. If you tell anyone, I'll kill you, Theseus, mom, and whoever you told. I'll kill you all like I killed Gabe, you understand me?" He placed a hand forcefully on her throat, and Asteria nodded rapidly.

Percy grinned, taking his hand away and reaching for her shirt. "I did so much for you, you know. Do you know why I killed Smelly Gabe?" He asked, and of course received no answer as he took off her shirt. "Because he hurt me. He hit me, and touched me where he wasn't allowed." He told her, only half of which Asteria understood through the fear and tears.

Percy sat up again, and pulled off his shorts. "He was going to do it to you, too. But he didn't, I didn't let him. Now…" He trailed off, violently tearing away Asteria's pyjamas, leaving both of them naked on the bed. "Now… you owe me." he said, grabbing something below him that Asteria could not see.

When he pulled it up, Asteria realised it was his private parts, and her eyes widened. Her twin, the one she was supposed to love, roughly flipped her over onto her stomach and grabbed her rear, pulling it up to him.

Asteria wanted to run, to get Theseus and run to get help, but she couldn't. She was trapped, and scared of what Percy would do if she tried running. So she settled for crying; and as Percy placed his head at her entrance with a malicious grin, she tried praying. But alas, no help came.

Asteria Atalanta Jackson cried herself to sleep that night. Naked, alone, a foul taste in her mouth, the sticky white liquid of her brother staining her face and oozing from both holes, she cursed whatever god was up there for not helping her, for abandoning her.

When Vicki arrived later on, Asteria pretended she was asleep, listening as the woman walked to Percy's room, and the faint sound of his wooden bed creaking repeatedly could be heard for at least another hour afterward. She reckoned he was probably doing the same to her, and she cried again.

When Sally arrived an hour before dawn, Asteria didn't go to her. It took her years to tell anyone what Percy had done. He visited many times afterwards. Usually when Vicki was out, he would creep into her room and have his way with her again and again. He didn't even bother with duct tape anymore, because she knew her place. She knew that if she screamed, he would kill her and everyone she loved.

So she left him defile her countless times, and that night was the night she grew to hate him with every fibre of her being.

He was relentless, he became a bully to her in private, and he would even tear her friendships apart. It wasn't until she was older that she found out this was because he would do the same thing to her friends, stealing them away when she had sleepovers, or cornering them in bathrooms. None of them spoke to Asteria about this, they just all stopped talking to her.

Asteria hated him for what he did, and he hated her for hating him, and only increased his animosity towards her. From that day onwards, neither twin ever showed an inch of love for the other, just deep hatred.

Word Count: 2330


	4. Demigods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jacksons learn their origins

Percy's pelvis slapped repeatedly against the blonde's ass as he rammed her against the bathroom sink. The senior whimpered in pain as the freshman thoroughly abused her, while the man in question grunted in pleasure. When he slapped her ass brutally, the girl yelped, and the guy put a hand around her neck to shut her up.

This ruthless pounding continued for a few more minutes, before the freshman started to lose the rhythm in his thrusts. Feeling that it was coming, Courtney clenched her eyes shut and tried to stifle her voice, which was making a mixture of moans and whimpers. After a last few deep thrusts, she felt the sensation of her ass being filled to the brim with his hot sperm, and he finally slowed.

After remaining inside of her for a little while and letting himself drain out, Percy removed himself from the blonde's asshole and needlessly slammed her head against the metal sink. With blood pouring from her nose, he snatched her hair and pulled her head up. "Remember, I know where you live, slut." He threatened, whispering into her ear, before letting go of her and zipping up his fly.

The freshman left the senior whore laying on the bathroom floor and shaking as the bell rang, signalling that she needed to get to class. She would not go, however. She would not even remove herself from the floor for another half hour, and when she did she took the detention that was bestowed upon her, rather than telling anyone what happened. Percy scared her, and she did not want to anger him by confessing what he did to her.

As students began to head to class, Percy peeked his head out, making sure the coast was clear. When everyone had their backs turned, he slipped out undetected and rushed to his locker, needing to retrieve a few books for his next class.

As he walked down the hall, none of the faces were familiar to him. He did not socialize, nor did he make friends. In his eyes, friends were a waste of time, people to weigh him down. If he had friends and the zombie apocalypse came, he would be obliged to help them up when he fell, and that would get him killed. So he was a lone wolf, with even his twin sister refusing to hang out with him. His other siblings were still in middle and elementary school respectively.

As he moved through the crowds, he eyed one of his partners, his young history teacher Ms Green. She smirked and winked at him, putting more sway in her hips as she walked past, earning a head-turn from the young man.

Another person he recognized along the way was his mother's partner, Paul Blofis. The middle-aged man smiled at him. "Hello, Percy." He greeted, and the freshman smiled as best he could and nodded. "Hey Paul." He said, and stopped to talk. "What class do you have next?" The english teacher asked, and Percy had to remember his schedule for a moment. "Algebra." He sighed, and Paul chuckled slightly. "You'll get through it." He said, before saying his goodbyes and walking off.

Great, Percy thought. Now I'm gonna be late. He walked off to his locker and quickly collected the items he needed, before heading off to class. The hallways were almost empty now, and he turned the corner to find one completely empty. He began walking down, but then stopped when someone called out to him.

He turned around, expecting to find someone at the end of the hallway behind him, but there was no one. He was then unexpectedly grabbed by the arm and yanked into an abandoned classroom. As he stumbled his way in, he saw it was his Russian teacher (yes, he took Russian because the other languages were dumb), and sighed.

His teacher was looking out the door, and before he could say anything to her, a hand covered his mouth and he was dragged to a corner. When he looked to see who his attacker was, he was shocked to find Asteria. She was not happy to see him, or vice versa, instead she was glaring. "What the hell are you doing here? Did one of your victims finally tell on you?" She asked.

He snarled, walking closer and towering over top of her. "You of all people know they're too afraid to snitch. Did you get spotted sucking a teacher's cock? Hm? I suppose you told on me for fucking Ms Green and getting you an F?" He suggested, and she backed up a bit in fright, before hardening her face and crossing her arms. "Fuck you. Why would I be surprised to see you if I ratted you out?" She countered, and he couldn't come up with a response to her sound logic.

Suddenly the teacher, Mrs Kuznetsov, whirled around and approached them, her heels clicking on the ground as she slowly walked over. "Finally, I have you two brats alone. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this." She said, her slavic accent completely gone. Thrown off by this, Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked, backing up as she came closer.

The woman glared. "You thought you could avoid me forever? You thought you could ignore me when I told you to stay behind after class? My sisters should have your siblings right about now, and me? Well, I got you. Right. Where. I. Want." She said, reaching behind her back for something. Percy backed up even more, but was suddenly shoved forward by his sister, directly in front of the woman.

"Bitch." He muttered, looking back at his sister, before realising why he carried a specific item in his pocket everyday. Reaching into his jeans, he pulled out a green butterfly knife and flicked it open. The woman didn't see this, and so was unprepared when Percy thrust it into her gut.

Of course, this was a really stupid idea, since the teacher could've been reaching for a detention notice or something, but Percy felt threatened. When Percy feels threatened, he lashes out. Thankfully, this wasn't a normal situation, and when Percy stabbed her, the woman shrieked.

Not a normal shriek, not a woman's one. This shriek sounded straight out of the pits of Hell, and as he pulled the knife out of her, there was no blood, only dust. Percy was stunned by this, and nearly dropped the knife in shock. He backed up, unsure what was happening as the woman thrashed around.

Suddenly she began to change, and Percy could swear her skin was melting off. She became blood red, like she had been flayed, and two large demonic wings sprouted from her back. Her eyes glowed, and she had claws and fangs as long as his knife.

All of a sudden unimpressed with his knife, Percy looked for an escape route and backed up, but there was none possible. He prepared for the demon to attack, but thankfully he was saved by the demon receiving a chair to the back of the head.

It fell to the ground, and Percy saw his twin standing there holding the item, before she smashed it down on what remained of their teacher's head. She did this many more times until it stopped moving, and gradually the whole creature started disintegrating into dust.

He stood, wide eyed and staring at the pile of dust laying on the floor as his sister panted heavily, dropping the shattered wooden chair on the floor of the empty classroom. "You're still a bitch for trying to sacrifice me." He told her, which made her glare. "Shut up, asshole." She growled, standing up and grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

"I gotta call mom. That… thing said something about Theseus and Estelle. We gotta help them before they get to her!" She exclaimed, and Percy rolled his eyes. Personally, he didn't give a shit about his younger siblings. They were little shits anyway. Theseus was a weakling, and Estelle was the princess, the one everybody else loved. Not like his life would be worse if that monster and her friends got to them.

Of course, they didn't get to them. In fact, Theseus was saved by his Latin teacher of all things, the cripple Mr Brunner, and he and Theseus then rushed to the elementary school to save Estelle. What Mr Brunner and Theseus' friend Grover proceeded to tell them when they got home was groundbreaking, and changed their lives forever.

But for Percy, it was the beginning of something great. His chance at power.

Word Count: 1453


	5. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitterness brews in Percy

Ignored

Percy walked up the hill with his new weapon in his hand and his younger brother by his side. Theseus was panting, and had been heavily bruised from the fight they had just endured. He had a black eye thanks to the minotaur throwing him ten feet away, and he was clutching his side in pain and limping. Percy had fared much better, but that was because he had a tiny bit more practice than Theseus in blade combat. The only damage he had taken against the monster was a slice on the cheek when he just barely managed to dodge a swing from the bull-man's labrys.

The girls, however, were doing horribly. Estelle was unconscious, her head slumped over Asteria's shoulder as the older girl carried her up the hill to their destination. Of course, Asteria was probably the least qualified to carry Estelle, having been caught in the leg by the minotaur's axe, and she was bleeding profusely from her thigh and limping. Still, Theseus was barely awake having likely suffered a concussion and Percy wasn't gonna offer to carry a snot-nosed brat because she wasn't strong enough to take a hit.

Of course, not even they were the worst off. Their own mother, Sally Jackson, was dead. The minotaur had killed her, or snatched her, or something. Percy could barely wrap his head around what was going on, let alone what happened to his mother.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Grover called to the, cantering up the hillside, desperate to reach the peak. Percy's eyes drifted down to his legs, which had been revealed only a few hours ago to resemble that of a goat's. Percy still couldn't get over that, it disgusted him.

Asteria grunted. "If only I could have help. My leg is bleeding." She complained, looking at Percy in particular. He wrapped an arm around Theseus' side, pretending to support him. "At least you can walk. This kid would probably fall as soon as I let go of him." He told her, receiving a glare in return, and a hint of steam coming out her ears.

When she turned away to set her sights back on the grassy hill, he let go of Theseus, and the half-conscious boy nearly fell. "What the heck, man?" He moaned, in severe pain. Percy just gave him a passing glance and waved him off. "You're fine." He hissed, indicating he wasn't in the mood to be chewed out.

After nearly a minute of staggering up the hill, the exhausted teens reached the tip, and there it was. "Camp Half-Blood." Grover said, slightly in awe. "Where every demigod comes to train and harness their powers." He informed them, before galloping down. Not feeling like running, the Jacksons were content with trudging at the same pace they had been before.

When they reached the top and looked down to what Grover was admiring, Percy was thoroughly unimpressed. Barely any buildings, a fucking field of strawberries, a few teens and little kids hanging around and chatting, and some stables that likely smelled like shit.

"Quick! We gotta get to Chiron!" Grover urged them, speeding down the hill and into the campgrounds. Percy and his siblings followed, and as they walked past the large tree on the hill he felt like he was walking through a wall of water. It made him shiver. They approached a large archway, but before they could cross it two people came out to meet them.

"Who are you?" The guy asked, blonde with a large scar across his eye. The siblings didn't know what to respond with, since their names likely didn't mean shit to these guards. Thankfully their guide stepped out in front of them, and the younger girl's eyes widened. "Grover?" She asked.

The satyr nodded, grinning sheepishly. "Hey Annabeth, Luke, I brought the new campers, where's Chiron?" He asked, and the girl, Annabeth, stepped aside. "At the big house, of course." She said, and Grover walked through. The blonde guy, Luke, was staring Percy down, and he almost seemed to be studying him. "Yeah, I think I have a good idea who the parent of these guys might be. I also don't think Zeus will be very happy." He noted, stepping aside and allowing them entry.

The four siblings and satyr made their way through, passing many other teens along the way, all of them giving the Jacksons weird looks. Percy in particular locked eyes with a dazzling black-haired girl, who smiled and winked flirtatiously. I'll have to get her alone some time. Percy told himself as they continued up to the largest building in the campgrounds, which was apparently called the Big House.

Theseus' latin teacher Mr Brunner, aka the centaur Chiron, was pacing around on the deck when they arrived. When he spotted the kids, he sighed in relief. "Good, you made it. I was getting worried." He said, a crease in his forehead and a frown on his face.

Theseus stepped forward, pale. "Mr Br- uh, Chiron, our mother…" He trailed off, as if asking the man a question. Chiron frowned, before looking away at the ground. "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now, my boy. Hades has her." He told the boy truthfully.

As the boy frowned, the centaur descended the steps. "Come, we need to get you all to a medic. Your sisters, especially." He said, placing a hand on Theseus' shoulder and directing the four somewhere.

As they limped over to the medical tent, Asteria suddenly halted to a stop. They all turned back to look at her in confusion, but gasped when they noticed why she had paused.

There was a small green trident floating over her head.

Suddenly one appeared on Asteria's shoulder, and she yelped in fright. As Theseud went to touch it, one appeared over his shoulder, leaving only Percy without one.

He stood there patiently, waiting for the same thing to happen to him, but it never did. All of a sudden, Chiron and Grover knelt, they fucking knelt, as dozens of other campers gathered around to see what was happening.

"All hail Asteria, Theseus and Estelle Jackson, the children of Poseidon." Chiron announced, and the whole camp knelt. This infuriated Percy. Why are they kneeling? What have they done? He wondered angrily, staring at his siblings with a frown on his face.

Briefly thinking it was contagious, Percy put an arm on Theseus' shoulder, but nothing happened. "What? Why isn't it working? I'm their brother, surely I'm a child of whoever as well?! I'm her twin for fuck's sake!" He complained, gesturing to Asteria angrily.

Chiron stood up and approached Percy, stroking his beard in thought. "Interesting…" He muttered, and there was an outcry from the blonde guy who had been at the archway. "Chiron, surely this has to be a mistake. He looks identical to Poseidon!" He proclaimed, earning many voices of agreement from the crowd.

Chiron looked at the crowd, then spotted a girl drinking out of a plastic bottle. "Anne, may I borrow that?" He asked politely, and the girl nodded, handing it over half full. Chiron turned back and placed the water bottle in his hand. "Now, Percy. Concentrate on the bottle as hard as you can." He said, and Percy looked at the plastic water bottle in confusion.

Am I supposed to Avatar this shit or something? He wondered, but followed Chiron's advice. He stared at the bottle as hard as he could, trying to concentrate on it. Why was he concentrating and what was his goal? Well, he didn't know the answer to either question, just that he should probably do it.

After an agonizing few seconds of nothing happening, Percy heard snickers from the crowd, and could swear he felt Asteria's smug expression boring into the back of his head. These thoughts infuriated him, and he began to shake as he clenched the bottle in his hands.

Suddenly without warning, the cap shot off, hitting Percy right in the eye, and a torrent of water burst out and hit him in the face. While this was technically a success, the second people started laughing, Percy began to shake with rage. He had been embarrassed, and that thought really irked him.

He angrily slammed the bottle onto the ground and turned to Chrion, dripping wet. "That better? That enough proof for you?" He asked, and Chiron narrowed his eyes. "Watch your tone, young man; and yes, I believe that's enough truth of your heritage, that and your appearance. I will put you down as an honorary member of Cabin 3, since you have yet to be claimed. I wonder why?" He asked, and Percy wasn't sure if there was sarcasm laced in his last sentence.

While Chiron turned to walk away, Percy's siblings carried onto the medical tent, ignoring him and his outburst. Of course, except for Asteria, who just had to crack a joke. "Looks like someone got left out? How sad." She mocked, making a fake pouting face.

Percy's glare melted into the back of her skull as she stormed off. I'll show that bitch. She knows I will. He grinned a wolfish grin as she carried Estelle off to the medical tent.

Word Count: 1545


	6. Brutal Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rough Medusa lemon

Brutal Seduction

Here's a really long one for you, and a lemon at that!

A Half-Blood of the eldest gods,

Shall reach eighteen against all odds,

And see the world in endless sleep.

The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,

A single choice shall end his days,

Olympus to preserve or raze.

What a stupid fucking nursery rhyme. Percy thought to himself while his sister scolded him. "You blew up the bus! What the hell is wrong with- Hey, Dickwad, LISTEN TO ME!" She yelled, and he sighed, turning to her and crossing his arms over his chest. "What?" He asked, and Theseus backed up, realising things were about to get heated.

Asteria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before looking at him with a pissed off expression. "Percy," She began with a calm voice. "You blew up a bus, our bus, we're stranded, and not only that, some woman took a photo of you, and now we're gonna have the fucking FBI on our asses for terrorism!" She screeched, and Theseus cringed.

Percy's fists were clenched in rage. "Shut the fuck up! I saved your asses! Those things were gonna kill us. You should be thanking me!" He bursted, and Asteria scoffed. "We should thank you? Give me a break! Ever since we got to camp you've been nothing but a little brat! Just because Poseidon doesn't like you doesn't mean you should be an asshole to all of us. But, who am I kidding? You're an asshole, it's who you are." She said.

Not able to contain his rage, Percy pulled out his sword, Riptide, and swung at Asteria. It seemed that she saw this coming, however, as she pulled out her own celestial bronze blade and blocked his strike. Not wanting his siblings to kill each other, Theseus intervened. "ENOUGH! Stop, the both of you! Asteria, leave him alone, and Percy, you need to sort your shit out, man." He said, and the twins gave each other a glare before Percy stormed off.

"Fine, I smell food anyway." He said, walking down the lonely road. He walked for five whole minutes, before a building began to appear around the corner. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and went to check it out. It was a bit off the road in the middle of fucking nowhere, so it looked like a prime location for a horror movie. "Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium?" He wondered out loud.

The building was deserted, no cars in sight, but the door was unlocked. As the smell of food appeared to be coming from the building, he opened the door and entered. The store was… spooky. A maze of freakishly real stone statues and thick bushes.

As he inspected the statues, he was ashamed to say that some of them actually freaked him out. One consisted of a group of three, likely a family, that were dressed up like tourists. A man, woman, and little boy all with looks of horror on their faces. Who the hell is messed up enough to buy something like that? He thought to himself.

"Hello there." A voice echoed from behind him. He whirled around, and saw a woman standing by a statue. She was tall, just a bit taller than him, and she wore a black dress that went to the floor and spread out across the floor a bit. She had sunglasses on -weird since they were inside, and had a black hat on her head, covering any hair she may have had. "Uh, hi?" He greeted warily.

The woman walked over to him and touched his cheek. "My, my, what's a handsome young man like you doing out here? Surely you wouldn't be interested in my garden gnomes. Are you here with friends? Family?" She asked, and her voice seemed to echo in the building, despite the roof not being that high up. He tried to back up a bit, creeped out, but she held onto him. "Um, my siblings aren't too far away. They're back up the road somewhere. Do you have a phone we can use?" He asked, and the woman didn't answer.

She stroked his cheek again, and he felt his cock hardening. She noticed this and looked down, smirking. "Oh, am I arousing you?" She asked with a whisper at the end of her sentence. Percy squirmed a bit, but her hold on him was tight, and her hand drifted down.

As she squeezed his cock through his jeans, Percy groaned, and the woman smirked. "How about we continue this somewhere more private?" She offered slyly, and Percy gave in and agreed. The woman took his hand and led him away, and Percy stared at her ass the whole time. Through the dress, it didn't look like she was walking. Her hips were swaying too much, like a snake slithering along.

She opened a door, and Percy observed the room. Couch, kitchen counter, tv. He guessed this was some sort of faculty lounge, and the woman walked over to the couch. She sat down on the leather sofa, and patted the spot next to her. He sat down next to her, and the woman snuggled into him. "How old are you, honey?" She asked, and he swallowed. "14." He said. The woman smirked. "That doesn't matter. I like them young." She said, and Percy didn't pay it any mind. He'd fucked pedophiles before. Besides, this woman was likely about to give him a blowjob, or at least a handjob, so what harm could it do?

As he expected, the woman immediately went for his pants, unzipping his fly and pulling them down a bit. His boner could be seen desperately trying to break free of his underwear, and the woman helped it along.

With his cock free and exposed to the room, the woman began stroking him up and down slowly, teasingly. "Such a big boy… are you experienced?" She asked, and he nodded, groaning. "I suppose you fuck your friends all the time. I know how teenagers are, I know many of them fantasize about older women. Do you want me? Have you ever wanted a MILF to suck your cock dry?" She teased, and Percy bit his lip.

To him, she did not look like a MILF, early thirties at best. She looked so young, her skin was smooth, and yet she had a mature aura to her. One thing he did know was that she was heavily arousing him. "Oh, that feels good." He said, throwing his head back as she jerked him off slowly.

The woman leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Oh, honey. We're just getting started." She said, before leaning down and putting his dick in her mouth. He felt pure elation when she took his head in her mouth. She definitely knew her way around a cock, her tongue was slithering around like a serpent constricting its prey.

She sucked deep and hard, and soon began taking more of him in her mouth. The woman moaned, which sent vibrations up his body, making it hard not to cum right there. She descended down his pole slowly, trying to make it as pleasurable as possible for the young demigod.

He rested his arms on the back of the couch and threw his head back, enjoying the free blowjob she was giving him. He'd completely forgotten about his anger at Asteria, and was solely focused on this woman pleasuring him with her mouth.

Percy moaned as she squelched and bobbed her head, and he began to buck his hips ever so slightly as the pleasure increased and built up inside him. "I… I think I'm gonna cum." He moaned, then immediately blushed at his stammering. He hadn't had a blowjob this good since Asteria. The woman moaned, but didn't stop, which meant she probably wanted him to come in her mouth.

As she continued, she made good use of her hand to pleasure the parts she couldn't fit in her mouth as well, stroking up and down to match the speed of her head bobbing. Eventually, Percy couldn't hold it anymore, and he released his hot load into the mouth of the woman. She stopped bobbing, but kept her mouth on his head to swallow the cum pouring out of his dick, as well as continuing her sucking to try and get as much as she could out of him.

When she was sure there was no more cum left in his cock, she took his dick out of her mouth and seductively kissed the tip, stroking him still. She sat up, her head next to his, and she opened her mouth to poke out her tongue, which still had his cum on it. He took note of how long her tongue was, like she was a lizard.

She swallowed the remaining cum off her tongue, before taking a long exaggerated lick up his cheek. He twitched slightly, never having been licked by a person before, but somehow it just aroused him even more. "How was that, darling?" She asked, and he smirked. "I've never had a better blowjob in my life." He said, which was a half-lie. The blowjob was astonishing, but he felt it was tied with Asteria's. The woman definitely knew how to use her tongue, but something about his twin sister's mouth just got him off just as much.

She turned her head back down to look at his cock, her sunglasses still hiding her eyes. As she stroked him, he became erect again, and she smirked. "I'm glad I could make your last moments so pleasurable. Trust me, I'll be using you as a dildo every day." She said, reaching for her hat.

When she pulled it off, Percy's heart sank as a head of long green snakes was revealed, her hair going down to her mid-back before the ends decided to curl up and hiss at him. Their eyes were glowing yellow, and Percy's mind went into overdrive.

Snake hair, hidden eyes, long tongue… oh no. Percy's mind clicked as she reached for her sunglasses. Admittedly, he knew very little about the Greek world, but he knew pop culture, he'd seen movies before. He knew what all of these traits likely meant in a Greek setting. Medusa.

Before she could lift her sunglasses, he suddenly leapt forward and pushed his hand on her glasses, keeping them on. She grunted as they fell to the floor, and her snakes snapped at him a bit. Percy's erect cock was still out, touching the cold floor as they wrestled around on the stone.

After a few seconds of struggling, Medusa finally managed to throw her sunglasses off, and Percy clenched his eyes shut. He saw a bright yellow glow from behind his eyelids, and now double blind, he threw his hands around at her face trying to cover her eyes.

As she tried to push him off, Percy's hands found the sides of her head, and from there he could move his thumbs over her eyes, forcing her to shut them when they made contact with his skin. Percy's knee slipped, and he accidentally applied great pressure to her left eye, causing her to shriek in pain.

Gaining an idea, Percy opened his eyes and pushed his thumbs as hard as he could, digging into her eye sockets. Medusa screamed and thrashed around on the floor, her green blood pouring out past his thumbs as he dug her magical eyes out. He continued to apply pressure, completely destroying her eyes and essentially torturing the woman on the floor.

After a while, she stopped thrashing around, indicating she'd either gone numb or it wasn't hurting so much anymore. He took a chance and brought his thumbs away, and was relieved to find there was no more petrifying glow coming from her. He panted heavily while she whimpered on the floor, blood oozing out of her sockets.

As he looked down at his exposed penis, Percy realised that the complete brutality of that self-defence turned him on just as much as when she was seducing him earlier. He was slightly horrified at the idea that something so sadistic could arouse him, but he thought to himself, honestly, what else should he expect? He was a rapist at a very young age and showed little empathy towards others, so this was just a new revelation to him that he should have already seen coming.

He mulled things over in his head. She was a monster, scum of the earth, worth nothing. What would anyone care if he were to…

He looked down at her and smirked, though she couldn't see it. "Alright, you wanted a dildo, then how about the real thing?" He offered, grabbing his erection. When she realised what he was getting at, a look of horror appeared on her face and she tried her best to break free from his grasp. "No! Please! I- I don't want- I'm sorry!" She begged, but Percy ignored her.

He wrestled her to the floor and pulled her dress up, revealing two long smooth legs. At least it's not a snake's tail. He thought to himself, before tearing open the black dress. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and when her naked breasts were brought before the world around her, Medusa cried, the tears absent due to the blood and mutilation.

He grinned and groped at her, squeezing as hard as he could and pinching her nipples. The monster whimpered from the abuse. First Poseidon, now his son. Percy slapped her left breast, and leaned down to her ear. "I'm gonna fuck you until you're moaning and begging for more, and you're gonna let me satisfy myself." He told her, and the monster didn't respond.

When he placed his head at her entrance, missionary position, she tried once more in vain to beg for mercy. It was futile, however, and Percy started off by brutally thrusting into her core, making her cry out in pain.

Percy was shocked at how tight she was, and it took actual effort to thrust himself in and out, so he couldn't find a good rhythm. That mixed with Medusa's screaming and struggling made it so his thrusting was slow and difficult. He got mad and slapped her, which only made her cry out even louder. Percy was honestly worried she'd alert the gods or something, so he hit her again. "Shut up, hold your tongue before I cut it off." He threatened, and she returned to whimpers.

Now that she was still, he could find some sort of rhythm, however slow it may be. He grunted every time he thrust back in, and after a few minutes, he heard the sound he'd been waiting for Medusa to make. A small moan.

He slowed to a halt, and exited her pussy. She was relieved when he stopped, before he pulled her onto her stomach, shifting her ass so it was sticking up while she lay on her face. "I told you you'd enjoy it. Now stay still." He told her.

When he got on his knees behind her, the woman's breath hitched, but then he slammed into her ass. Percy groaned, and Medusa cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. She wouldn't try and hide it anymore, she felt good. Percy loved how tight her ass was, it was clear she'd never been taken there before.

Thanks to her newfound submissiveness, Percy could now fuck her smoothly and without much resistance. Medusa moaned the entire time, resting her cheek on the cold hard floor with her voice shaking a bit every time he thrust in.

Percy threw his head back as he pounded her ass, the sound of her cheeks clapping against his pelvis like music to his ears. He raised a hand and brought it down flat and hard, resulting in a sharp slap noise. Medusa yelped, and her moans increased as he continued fucking her.

He slapped her ass multiple times during the next ten minutes, and each time only served to bring more pleasure to them both. She was surprised he was lasting this long. The floor was practically pooling with her juices, but he had yet to come save for the blowjob.

Medusa couldn't believe she was in this position. She had hoped to seduce the boy and get him in prime position for her to finally be rewarded with a statue worthy of pleasuring her, both here she was on the floor, her eyes mutilated and her ass brutally raped. The taste of his cock was still on her lips, and she oddly found herself wanting more. The abuse turned her on.

Eventually, Percy decided he'd had enough of her ass and pulled out. The young man grabbed her arm and brought her to his feet, before slamming her against the wall. She felt like she knew what was happening, so she slowly wrapped her legs around his waist and prepared herself. Percy grinned at her submissiveness. "Good. You're learning." He told her, before thrusting into her defiled pussy.

Medusa moaned and grabbed his head, shoving it to her breasts. Taking the hint, Percy began to suck and lick while he slammed his dick in and out. He pounded her against the wall while he stimulated her breasts, and Medusa bit her lip due to the pleasure. The horrifying pain from her eyes was gone now, numb, and all she could feel was the son of Poseidon having his way with her.

Percy continued for a few minutes, but the pressure was building up inside him, and the gates were ready to spill at a moment's notice. Not wanting to get her pregnant -he didn't feel like becoming father to a horse, he pulled out and let go of her. She frowned and looked down at his cock, though she couldn't see anything. "What's wrong?" She asked, and Percy grabbed his dick. "Get on your knees and make me cum on your face." He commanded, and the monster followed his orders.

She got down on two long legs and took his cock in her hands, proceeding to stroke him up and down rapidly, trying to get him off. As she jerked him off, Percy groaned, and put a hand in her hair, the slimy snakes slithering around in his grip. Taking the hint, Medusa leaned forward and licked up his shaft.

She continued to jerk him off and lick him for a while, and eventually the teen pulled on her hair, choking one of the snakes. "Gonna… cum…" He warned, and she remembered his order. Medusa pulled him away from her mouth and jerked him off, wanting him to spray her face with his semen.

Percy couldn't hold it in anymore and came, sending spurts of sticky white fluid all over her face. Medusa whimpered at the hot jizz coming into contact with her skin, but leaned into it. When a drop landed in what remained of her eye, she cried out a bit and turned her head, but Percy held it in place.

He emptied his balls onto Medusa's face as revenge for trying to kill him, and when he was done he threw her to the floor. Now finding no more pleasure in what he was doing, Medusa whimpered in fear and pain while Percy gripped her hair tightly.

"You guys reform, don't you? Come find me when you do and we can continue. Until then, goodbye, and thanks for the killer BJ." He grinned, and before she could cry out for mercy he grabbed Riptide and swung at her neck, decapitating her with one strike.

When her head separated from her body, the rest of her corpse disintegrated into gold dust, while her head remained intact in his hand. He was about to turn it around and look at it, but the head glowed gold, and he had to avert his eyes. When he looked back, he saw that the head was clean. There was no more blood or cum on her face, and the snakes weren't damaged but they were definitely dead.

When he turned it around again he had to block his eyes quickly as he noticed the lack of gore around her sockets. Keeping the head pointed away from him, he grabbed his bag and shoved it inside. Then just to be sure this trip wasn't a waste, he scrounged around for food, money and/or drachmas to take. As the coast became clear, he grinned and got dressed. Poseidon would have a nice little gift next time Percy saw him.

Word Count: 3448


End file.
